Elegía a Lucy
by GWEN-sama33
Summary: Esta historia esta dedicada a Lucy/Nyu quien una vez fue mal juzgada como si fuese un monstruo , les invito a que lo lean y si les ha gustado pues comenten y si no les agrada ni lo lean ni comenten


Saludos a todos los fans de Elfen Liead tengan un cordial saludo de mi parte y un fuerte abrazo ( hay que fresa ) , les presento mi primer fic que se trata de los relatos de Lucy por medio de un poema escrito por mi pero narrado por la misma Lucy , si le ven algo malo pues no lo lean ni comenten , pero si les agrada no duden en comentar

bueno sin mas los dejo

y buenas noches

este poema es un poco triste , ya que solo se trata de Lucy y su vida como " monstruo "

Capitulo 1

El monstruo que nunca fue monstruo

Todo pasaba muy rápido , las muertes causadas por una chica cuyo nombre es Lucy , a quien todo el mundo temía por esta chica " monstruo " y como la sangre se derramaba por todas partes , dejando cicatrices en el alma de esta chica , ella ha nacido para ser una asesina , pero en el fondo se siente miserable , ella nunca quiso arrancar una extremidad o un ojo o decapitar a las personas , solo que la gente no sabe lo que en verdad es Lucy

_Elegía a Lucy_

_Todo el mundo me suele llamar " monstruo "_

_yo soy una persona con algo especial_

_mi pasado fue atormentador _

_hicieron de mi lo que se les dio la gana _

_por eso me he convertido en lo que todos quieren cazar " un monstruo "_

Lucy caminaba por las calles , mientras múltiples apuntaban hacia la chica , ella estaba consiente de lo que iba a hacer , aunque halla dejado a una persona importante atrás era Kouta

_He cometido errores en mi vida _

_he derramado sangre tanto de inocentes como de culpables _

_nunca supe por que los humanos tienen doble personalidad _

_aunque algunos son unos mediocres_

_con mentes malvadas y malinterpretando a un neko _

_me han tratado como rata de laboratorio_

_pero me siento culpable de asesinar a quienes nunca lo merecieron _

Los hombres estaba por jalar el gatillo de sus amas para acabar con aquel monstruo que ellos dicen , la muchacha había perdido un cuerno , por la dura batalla que tuvo contra Mariko , que al final ella tuvo los vectores mas cortos y de menor cantidad , por eso ella debe estar cerca de sus victimas para matarlos

_Creen que soy una sádica _

_una sedienta en sangre _

_pero cierta gentuza me ha hecho fría de carácter _

_de niña me arrebataron a un pequeño perrito _

_era como mi mascota , como los humanos le dicen _

_pero unos humanos muy malos me lo arrebataron y ahí comenzó la lluvia de sangre _

Una lluvia de balas se dirigen a la chica , mientras que Lucy saca sus vectores y se cubría con ellos de las balas , pero ella ha perdido el otro cuerno , dejándola sin cuernos , pero la sangre nuevamente salpicaba por esa calle donde ocurrió la lluvia de balas

_A Kouta le estoy agradecida _

_él me ha comprendido_

_ siempre estuvo a mi lado desde principio hasta el fin _

_pero a partir de esta despedida _

_nuestros caminos se dividen , tu debes cuidar de Nana _

_pero si tan solo alguien me escuchase _

_les dijera que me perdonen _

_tal como lo hice contigo te dije _

_perdóname por ser un monstruo , por asesinar gente y por descuartizar a Nana _

_por desgracia esa es mi personalidad_

En casa de Kouta estaba Nana , que Lucy le ha dicho que viva en esa casa , ya que su " padre " junto con Mariko murieron y Nana no tenia lugar a donde ir , pero al principio Lucy disfrutaba como descuartizaba a Nana pero en el fondo ella sentía como sus propios vectores le apuñalaban el alma

_Nana , se que no somos iguales_

_tal vez seamos de la misma especie _

_pero somos diferentes_

_ tu eres justicia y yo tan solo una asesina _

_se que te he descuartizado _

_pero me siento culpable de lo que te hice_

_no te pido que me perdones pero que tan solo me escuches _

_tan solo te pido que cuides de Kouta por mi _

_yo no soy un monstruo pero la ignorancia de la gente me obliga a hacerlo_

Kouta iba caminando hacia la puerta principal de su casa y vio a su perrito ladrar felizmente y él pelinegro no comprendía por que esa alegría y era la silueta de Lucy que cuando volteo se desvanece

_Esta silueta que ves es la ultima _

_tan solo guárdala como recuerdo en tu corazón _

_yo ya no puedo vivir mas contigo por que soy un monstruo _

_mi presencia ha causado mucho terror_

_pero jamas me iré de tu corazón y se que te guardaré en mi gélido corazón _

_jamas olvidaré aquellos momentos donde estuvimos juntos_

_y jamas olvidaré cuando me has traído a tu casa _

_y no pienso olvidar ese sentimiento a que los humanos le llaman " amor "_

_mi sombra siempre te acompañará _

_tanto a ti como a Nana _

_aunque me cueste le vida pero siempre estaré dentro de tu corazón _

_hasta pronto Kouta y Nana _

_por siempre seré Lucy_

_Fin _

_**Bueno es un fic corto pero es una poema inventado por mi y espero que les halla gustado **_


End file.
